The first set of analyses have been published, showing that tau is predictor of a prolonged return to play. These samples were collected prior to the NCAA study being initiate. This resulted in a publication in Neurology. We also published finding related to gene-activity changes related to inflammation. We now have approval for samples from the NCAA to be delivered to NIH to initiate planned studies. In October we will begin proteomic studies to determine proteins that predicts return to play, we expect all samples to be analyzed by April, 2018. Publications will be submitted in the Spring of 2018.